ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
South Park: Bigger, Longer
South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut The Video Game is a a 1999 3-D platform beat em side scroller up game based on the 1999 movie of the same name called South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut that was published by Activision in NA, Acclaim Entertainment in EU and Konami in JP and Paramount Interactive and developed by Neversoft,Ubisoft Travellers Tales and Treyarch and released on the same day the movie came out for the PlayStation 1,Dreamcast,Nintendo 64 and PC and rated M. There's also a Game Boy Color version different than the PS1, DC, N64 and PC verisons its a 2-D verison of the PS1, DC, N64 and PC verisons its developed by Vicarious Visions and Rated T A planned Sega Saturn and Game.com verisons of the game was planed but ultimately scrapped for unknown reasons, probably due to the discontinuation of the Sega Saturn and Game.com getting negative reviews. the game received positive reviews from critics, praising its graphics and reliability, but noted the game's lack of innovation as a platform game. It was available for download at the PlayStation Store and Steam in 2008. The game sold over 500,000 units in North America and Japan. Plot We start the game off with Terrance and Phillip try to escape but the American forces and Sheila corner them. Just as they are about to be killed, Stan, Kyle, and the rest of "La Resistance" stand in front of them. The General tells the kids that they can see fart jokes on Nickelodeon but Stan says that it's more than fart jokes, it's about freedom of speech and censorship. Kyle questions Sheila about forgetting that Ike is Canadian, shocking the troops. She however, claims that she doing something very important. Kyle finally decides to stand up to his mom and says he wants her to stop fighting all these battles and just be his mom, and that she shouldn't blame Canada because it's his fault that he saw the movie in the first place. The American forces, seeing that Kyle has a point, decide not to fight anymore, but Sheila - still refusing to admit any wrongdoings - shoots Terrance and Phillip anyway. When their blood touches the ground, Satan and Saddam burst out from Hell and begin wreaking havoc, followed by Kenny, who takes advantage of the situation to return to Earth. The American forces try to kill Saddam by shooting him,Cartman,Kyle,Stan and Keeny interrupts the story to realize just how exactly did they even got there, and then explains how the hell they got into the mess. This is when it reverts to the beginning of the movie: Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski, and Eric Cartman go to a cinema to see Terrance and Phillip: Asses of Fire, which stars the boys' favorite Canadian comedy duoTerrance and Phillip. However, the boys are refused entry due to the film being R-rated, so they pay a homeless man to accompany them. The following day, the boys begin swearing in class, and are sent to Mr. Mackey, the school counselor, who informs their mothers. Later, the boys see the film again, and Kenny bets Cartman $100 that he can set his fart on fire like Terrance in the film. Kenny immolates himself and ultimately dies, leading to Stan, Kyle, and Cartman being grounded. Kenny is sent to Hell, where he is tormented by Satan and Saddam Hussein. Back on Earth, the parents of South Park organize a boycott against Canada and Terrance and Phillip, which is led by Kyle's mother, Sheila. Terrance and Phillip are arrested as war criminals. When the United States refuses to release the duo, Canada retaliates by bombing the residence of the Baldwin brothers. Sheila and President Bill Clinton announce that the United States will go to war with Canada and have Terrance and Phillip executed at a USO show. After overhearing Cartman leading the children in a song degrading her, Sheila has Dr. Vosknocker implant a V-Chip. The device gives Cartman an electric shock every time he swears. Back in Hell, Satan declares that if the blood of the two innocent Canadians touches American soil, he will invade Earth. Later, Kenny's ghost visits Cartman to warn him of the consequences of executing Terrance and Phillip. After failing to convince their parents, the boys decide to take matters into their own hands. They form La Resistance and Gregory tells Stan to recruit a God-hating French expert on covert operations named "The Mole". La Resistance infiltrate the USO show, but The Mole is discovered and killed by guard dogs. The remaining boys attempt to warn their mothers about what will happen if Terrance and Phillip are killed, but they are laughed at, and Mr. Garrison activates the electric chair. A Canadian force attacks the base and a battle ensues between the two armies. In the confusion, the boys are able to free Terrance and Phillip, though Cartman's V-chip begins to malfunction. The mothers, seeing the destruction their movement has incited, decide to give up and look for their children. Stan leads the kids to Terrance and Phillip, who have been cornered by the US army. La Resistance forms a human shield while Kyle tries to persuade the army and his mother against killing the two. Sheila refuses and shoots Terrance and Phillip, which results in Satan, his minions, and Saddam attacking Earth which is where the game started. As a result, Sheila regrets everything. Saddam tries to usurp Satan's authority, but after he insults Cartman and Cartman yells profanity back at Saddam, a bolt of energy shoots through his pointing finger and kills some of the minions. Realizing his power, and with Kyle's encouragement, Cartman starts using profanity to power himself up and shoot even more powerful electrical bolts at Saddam (sort of like Emperor Palpatine of Star Wars). During this Saddam demands Satan help him and calls him vile words for not, which finally drives Satan to throw him back to Hell and die on a stalagmite. Satan then grants Kenny a wish; Kenny asks for everything to return to how it was before the war, even though it means he will have to go back to Hell. He takes off his hood to say goodbye to his friends, but instead of returning to Hell, Kenny ascends to Heaven due to his act of sacrifice. Everything returns to normal in South Park. Gameplay TBA. Playable Characters Stan Marsh Eric Cartman Kyle Broflovski Kenny McCormick The Mole Levels Mountain Town (tutorial)-- Gather the boys to go to the movies. The Terrance and Philip Movie-- As the four boys, find a homeless person, then find money around South Park to pay him. Hells Pass Hospital-- As Stan, Kyle and Cartman, sneak out of the hospital and avoid the boys mothers. Hell's Gateway-- As Kenny, get to the switches and open the gates to Hell. Kyle's Mom's a B*tch-- As Cartman, in the school, escape from Kyle's Mom. Blame Canada-- As Stan, Kyle and Cartman, sneak to the boys mothers to try and reason with them. Hell-- As Kenny, travel across Hell, beating Satan's traps. La Resistance-- As Stan, Kyle and Cartman, train with Gregory to prepare for war. Satan's Castle-- As Kenny, climb Satan's Castle to convince him to stand up to Saddam Hussein. The Recue Begins-- As ze Mole, sneak through the execution camp to save Terrance and Philip. The Power Switch-- As Cartman, sneak towards the power switch and turn off the power. The Great Escape-- As Stan and Kyle, race through the soldiers and rescue Terrance and Philip. The Vision-- As Stan, run through the forest to find the others. The War-- As Cartman and Kyle, race across a battle field to confront Kyle's Mom. The Rise of Satan... And Saddam Hussein!-- As Stan, Kyle and Kenny, fight and defeat Satan. The Final Battle-- As Cartman, kill Saddam Hussein once and for all! Bosses Stan's Mom-- Hells Pass Hospital Kyle's Mom-- Kyle's Mom's a B*tch Cartman's Mom--Blame Canada Satan(Kenny only)--- Hell Gregory (Stan only)-- La Resistance Kyle's Mom (again)-- The War Satan (again)-- The Rise of Satan... And Saddam Hussein. Saddam Hussein (final boss)-- The Final Battle Reception The game had received positive reviews than the PlayStation version which received the Greatest Hits reviews vary from system to system, The Game received critical acclaim and the Dreamcast version was the best selling game of 1999. IGN gave the PlayStation 1 version a 9.2 out of 10, calling it "arguably, the best South-Park game next to South Park: The Stick of Truth and South Park: The Fractured But Whole". GameSpot gave the same version a 9.2, calling it "excellent framework on which to base future south park games – and an exceptional game to boot" the Nintendo 64 version received 8.7 out of 10, and the Dreamacst version received a 10 out of 10. and was also a commercial success,over five million copies were sold. Rail Shooter Arcade Game In 1999, Acclaim Entertainment Published an on rail shooter arcade game using a light gun. based on the flim of the same name made by the same people that made The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade game) and CarnEvil Main article:'' South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999 Rail Shooter Arcade game)'' Category:Sega Dreamcast Category:Game Boy Color Category:Game Boy Color games Category:South Park Category:Mature Category:PlayStation 1 games Category:Video Games Developed in USA Category:Games based on movies Category:Cancelled Sega Saturn games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting video game Category:Beat-em-up Category:3D platformers Category:Neversoft Category:Travellers Tales Category:Nintendo 64 Category:1999 Category:Acclaim Entertainment Category:Activision